mon rendezvous avec Raichu
by schtroumpfmaso
Summary: [traduction d'une fic de Sandact] pour les gens de chez Gamefaqs qui voulaient savoir comment ça s'est passé entre Raichu et moi
1. Chapter 1

_Note de la traductrice : cette fois, j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour m'occuper de sa fic ! et j'en suis sacrément contente.  
_

0000000000

Mon "rendez-vous" avec Raichu

By: Sandact6

Très bien bande de limaces assoiffées de sang ! voici mon histoire à propos de mon rendez-vous en tant que Pikachu ! au cas où vous vous demanderiez, ma liaison avec Raichu se passe bien. Du moins, avant que cette histoire ne commence, ça se passe le MÊME jour que celui où j'ai rencontré Raichu. De plus, ça se déroule chez moi. J'espère que vous allez tous aimer ! alors, place à l'histoire:

"UNE ECOLE DE DRESSAGE!" m'exclamai-je, surpris et choqué.

"Oui Brian!" dit ma maîtresse, Nicole. "C'est bien la dernière fois que tu 'choqueras' quelqu'un ! sans ma permission bien sûr!"

"Mais... Tu... peux pas me faire ça!" dis-je désespérément, "Je suis (peut-être) le Pikachu le plus intelligent sur cette planète ! Tu... Je peux changer ! Je..." Mon entraîneuse me coupa la parole.

"Puisque je ne peux pas te comprendre. Je suppose que tu essaies de me dire à quel poitn tu es excité d'aller dans cette école de dressage !"

Parfois, puisque je ne parle pas anglais, elle fait semblant d'entendre seulement ce qu'elle veut entendre quand je parle. Je déteste quand elle fait ça...

"T'es... t'es méchante !" dis-je, en colère, "Cette femme qui m'a attrapé et s'est mise à me tripoter méritait un choc ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !"

Elle dit "Non, non ! Pas la peine de me remercier ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que tu t'amuseras bien à l'école de dressage !"

"J'IRAI PAS! " criai-je, complètement frustré.

"Bon..." dit-elle nerveusement, "Si tu ne veux pas y aller, je peux te trouver un autre arrangement..."

"OUAIS ! Tout sauf l'école de dressage !" m'exclamai-je.

Alors, elle partit téléphoner, composa un numéro. J'étais surpris de tout ça et me rapprochai suffisamment pour écouter. Quelqu'un répondit à l'autre bout du fil et ma maîtresse dit,

"Bonjour. Oui, je voudrais prendre rendez-vous pour faire retirer les glandes électriques de mon Pikachu."

QUOI ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! M'amputer de mes glandes électriques ! Elles sont l'unique chose qui me distingue d'un vulgaire rat domestique ! Du coup, je me précipitai et mâchouillai le câble du téléphone jusqu'à le couper en deux. J'entendis le téléphone se taire.

Ma maîtresse regarda sous la table où j'étais et dit,

"Euh... BRIAN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS AU FIL DU TÉLÉPHONE!"

Je ne pouvais rien faire (avec le câble encore dans ma gueule montrant ce que j'avais fait.)

"Très bien !" dit-elle VRAIMENT en colère, "Il est temps qu'on cause de ça!"

Elle m'attrapa et m'amena à l'ordinateur. Ben oui, puisque je ne parle pas angliche, chuis bien obligé de taper à l'ordi pour qu'elle comprenne.

"Bien," commença-t-elle, "Pourquoi t'as bouffé le câble du téléphone et pourquoi tu veux pas aller à l'école de dressage comme un bon Pika ?" alors j'écrivis,

"J'ai bouffé ce câble parce que t'allais m'emmener me faire couper les glandes électriques !"

"Brian ! Après l'école de dressage enlever ces glandes est la deuxième meilleure chose à faire ! je veux vraiment pas le faire, mais, je le ferai s'il le faut !" déclara-t-elle.

"Mais si on m'enlève ces glandes, je serai juste un de ces bêtes rats domestiques ! En plus, les écoles de dressage c'est pour les pokémons débiles et immatures ! Je suis le plus intelligent des Pikachu au monde. Pourquoi je dois aller dans une école de dressage ?" tapai-je.

"Parce qu'il faut que t'apprennes à pas 'choquer' les gens ! Écoute, sois tu vas à cette école sois on t'enlève ces glandes ! Tu choisis !" expliqua-t-elle.

"Mais c'est pas juste!" écrivis-je.

"CHOISIS !" dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

"Oh... ben je choisis l'école alors..." répondis-je.

"Parfait," dit-elle joyeusement, "ton premier cours commencera demain matin à 10h00 pétantes."

10h00! du matin ! J'écrivis rapidement,

"Mais si j'y vais à c't heure je vais louper tous mes programmes !"

"T'as qu'à les enregistrer !" avança-t-elle sévèrement.

De toutes les dates possibles ! un samedi ! Je soupirai. Je sortis de la pièce, montai les escaliers et allumai la N64 pour jouer à Pokémon Stadium 2. A part Pokemon sur gameboy, c'est le seul jeu auquel je sois bon. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est appuyer sur les boutons et voilà ! Du gâteau ! Pas à se précipter ou quoi que ce soit ! J'aime ça parce qu'être un Pikachu est VRAIMENT un handicap pour jouer à la plupart des jeux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, après y avoir joué un bon moment, à 9h00 du soir je me sentis un peu fatigué. Alors je sautai sur l'un des fauteuils d'en bas, me roulai me boule et m'endormis. Ce faisant, je me mis à penser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi, entre tous les pokémons du monde, je dois aller dans une école de dressage ?

Après tout, comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'un dingue armé d'un flingue allait sortir d'un buisson ce fameux jour il y a 20 ans et me faucher. Et faire empirer les choses en faisant dupliquer mes ondes mentales dans le corps d'un Pikachu par Area 51... Maintenant... Chuis ce truc... un Pikachu... Soupir D'accord, j'essaie de faire au mieux avec ma nouvelle vie. Même en étant un Pikachu. Mais enfin, une école de dressage ? Je peux changer ! Je suis peut être un Pikachu en dehors, mais dedans je suis humain ! Et les humains peuvent changer ! N'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas sûr, ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis plus humain. Je crois même que ma maîtresse Nicole pense parfois que je suis un Pikachu normal. J'ouvre un œil et je vois qu'il est 11h25 du soir. Faudrait dormir. Donc je ferme les yeux pour m'endormir et j'espère que tout ce tintouin à propose de dressage est rien qu'un rêve...

C'est bon jusque là ? Notez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Et puis, les gens qui m'ont aidé à le aire. SVP notez mon histoire sous votre nom d'utilisateur quand vous m'aidez. Je posterai le chapitre suivant dès que j'aurai fini ! Copyright 2001 Sandact6

0000000000

_N/T ben je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je l'aime bien, cette histoire. Je veux la suite !... ah oui mais alors ça veut dire encore d'autres chapitres à traduire...  
_


	2. rdv2 jour d'école

Rendez-vous avec Raichu. 2ème partie

By: Sandact6

Salut. Voilà le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire du rendez-vous avec Raichu. Pokémon ne m'appartient pas. Ça apaprtient à Nintendo et Game Freak. J'espère seulement qu'ils ne me colleront pas de procès. Copyright Sandact6 2001. Enjoy chu !

"Brian, Brian. Hey, allez ! Debout maintenant !" disait la voix que j'entendis en me réveillant. J'ouvris les yeux et m'étirai. "Il était temps que tu réveilles grosse marmotte ! Allez ! Faut que tu sois propre pour aller à l'école de dressage!" dit Nicole.

Je m'interrompis au milieu de mon étirement. Elle ne pense pas à un BAIN ? Soudain, elle s'approcha, des gants de caoutchouc sur les mains.

"Essaie même pas de me 'choquer' Brian! Ça marchera pas !"

"Oooohhhh..." gémis-je.

"Brian t'es trop mignon quand tu parles !" en sachant bien qu'il était impossible de discuter ou de fuir. Je me contentais de rester immobile alors qu'elle m'emmenait en haut. J'entendais l'eau commencer à remplir la baignoire.

"Oh ! Du calme Brian!" dit ma maîtresse, "Chuis sûre que tu vas ADORER l'école de dressage et le bain !" Z'avez remarqué que c'est la même excuse bidon qu'on vous sert la première fois que vous aller à l'école et que vous détestez ?

"Je peux te faire confiance si j'enlève mes gants de caoutchouc, tu me 'choques' pas ?" demanda ma maîtresse. J'acquiesçai. Sachant bien qu'elle ne comprendrait pas si je répondais en Pikachien.

"Parfait !" s'exclama-t-elle en me plaçant dans la baignoire. Après le bain, elle me sécha (ce qui est vraiment encore plus embarrassant que le bain lui-même...) Puis elle m'emmena en bas pour le petit déjeuner. Elle me sert un bol de Pika nourriture liquide pour pokémon et un bol d'eau.

"Je monte à l'étage me préparer ! T'as jusqu'à mon retour pour manger ton petit déj'!" Elle doit vraiment vouloir que j'y aille ! pensais-je en mangeant ma nourriture. C'est plutôt bon... chuis pas sûr de ce qu'il y a dedans, tout de même... Quoi qu'il en soit, je termine et je lape le lait. Je finissais tout juste quand Nicole arriva et me fourra dans la voiture. Tandis qu'on roulait, Nicole se mit à me parler.

"Brian! J'ai oublié de te dire ça !"commença-t-elle, j'arrêtai de regarder à travers la vitre et la regardai, "T'auras besoin d'un collier quand tu seras à l'école. Ca te va ?"

"SI CA ME VA ?" demandai-je, furax, "T'avais rien dit à propos d'un collier ! Je vais seulement aller à cette stupide école et c'est tout ! T'entends ? QUE CA !"

"Brian!" cria Nicole d'une voix tonnante, "C'est qu'un collier ! D'ailleurs, tu le remarqueras même pas !" Je laissais complètement tomber, je savais que sans rien pour écrire je perdrais de toutes façons. Je soupirai et espérai que ma pire crainte se réaliserai. Que moi, j'oublie qui je suis et me mette à agir comme un Pikachu normal.

"Okay Brian," me dis-je à moi-même, "Porter un collier n'enlèvera rien à ton humanité. Ou... du moins, à tes actions humaines!" Et là, nous nous arrêtâmes devant un magasin de colliers.

"Nous y voilà !" dit-elle en essayant de minimiser la chose, "Ca sera fait en un rien de temps ! Alors t'inquiète pas et sois gentil !"

Et donc nous y entrâmes et en ressortîmes avec un collier bleu. Qu'on me laisse au moins choisir la couleur !

"Hé bien, on dirait vraiment que tu appartient à quelqu'un maintenant !" dit joyeusement Nicole.

"Génial..." ironisai-je, "J'appartiens à quelqu'un. Youpi..."

"Allons Brian! Dans la voiture ou on sera en retard pour l'école !" dit-elle. Je sautai donc dans la voiture et jetai un œil à mon collier.

"Juré, je me sens de plus en plus Pikachu chaque jour qui passe..." me dis-je. Après environ 15 autres minutes de route nous arrivâmes à l'école de dressage.

"On y est !" lança-t-elle joyeusement. Le bâtiment était normal, de plain pied. Nous y entrâmes donc. "Bonjour !" lança une très étrange dame (je crois…) qui parlait avec une voix féminine haut perchée. "Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Mal !" répondis-je, et je me détournai.

"Hé bien hé bien ! Voyez donc qui a besoin d'un dressage !" me dit-elle sévèrement. "Allons ! Pourquoi est-il ici ?"

J'avais l'impression d'être à la fourrière ou un truc du style...

"Il n'arrête pas de 'choquer' les gens," dit Nicole, "Chaque fois que quelqu'un l'attrape et se met à le câliner, il attaque !"

La propriétaire des lieux acquiesça et dit, "Ah... un problème avec les gens. Il doit n'être habitué qu'à vous. Quel âge a-t-il?"

"Hey!" m'exclamai-je, furieux, "Chuis pas un truc!"

_(T/N ben oui, désolée, je ne peux pas rendre l'effet 'it' en français. C'est comme ça la vie.)_

"Il a 6 ans" répondit ma maîtresse.

"6 ANS?" répéta l'autre, visiblement surprise.

"O...oui. Quelque chose cloche ?" dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

"Êtes-vous le seul humain avec qui il ait jamais eu contact ?" demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

"Ben... à part quelques amis et parents et les gens qu'il a 'choqués', oui."

"Ahlala...," dit-elle, "J'ai bien peur que ça prenne plus longtemps... Un Pikachu de 6 ans devrait tout de même être amical avec les autres humains ! Est-ce qu'il se comporte ainsi avec le pokémons aussi ?"

Je secouais la tête.

"Hé bien... au moins il sait la différence entre oui et non..."

Je fis mon possible pour ne pas la 'choquer', sachant que ça m'apporterait du dressage supplémentaire...

"Très bien, vous et Brian pouvez aller au sous-sol et attendre les autres là." finit-elle.

"Merci Mlle..." commença ma maîtresse.

"Mlle Kellkin" continua-t-elle.

"Merci Mlle Kellkin!" reprit donc ma maîtresse.

Et nous descendîmes au sous-sol. Là, nous vîmes environ 5 autres personnes et pokémons. 2 Caninos, and 1 Pichu, 1 Bulbizarre et 1 Raichu. Tous étaient libres de leurs laisses. Je voudrais qu'on enlève la mienne...

"Ooh... tu veux jouer avec tes amis ?" demanda-t-elle avec sympathie.

J'acquiesçai et répondit "OUI !".

Elle se contenta de me sourire et me libéra, me laissant aller voir les autres pokémons. On dirait qu'ils jouent à chat. Je m'avançai et dis, "C'est qui le chat ?"

"Tu veux savoir ?" répondit le Pichu. Il était petit, ça se voyait. Même sa voix était enfantine.

"Qui ?" demandai-je

Le Pichu me toucha et dit, "Toi !"

"Hey!" m'exclamai-je, riant, "C'est pas juste !" Je jetais un œil alentour. Et tentai d'attraper le Growlite. Après environ 10 minutes, le Raichu vint s'asseoir près de son dresseur. Le jeu commençait à m'ennuyer. Du coup je me dis que j pourrais demander au Raichu ce que ça fait d'en être un. Donc je m'avance et dis "Salut. Comment tu vas ?"

"Bien... je suppose..." répondit-elle d'une voix timide.

Je réalisai soudain. Qu'est-ce que je dis ensuite ! je réfléchis très fort et dis, "T'as un chouette manteau de fourrure."

Elle rougit et me dit, "Vr... Vraiment ! Tu trouves ?"

"Ouais ! il est vraiment brillant." Dis-je. J'improvisais au fur et à mesure.

"M... merci beaucoup." Répondit-elle timidement

"Pas de quoi. " dis-je

"Bon !" lança Mlle Kellkin, interrompant notre conversation.

"Retrouve moi après l'école !" murmura Raichu

"Ok." Murmurai-je en retour.

"Bien, remettez leurs laisses à vos pokémons s'il vous plaît!" cria Mlle Kellkin.

"Ok Brian, tu l'as entendue. Faut remettre ta laisse!" Je fis un signe d'au-revoir à Raichu tandis que ma maîtresse me traînait à travers la pièce.

"Très bien!" disait-elle, "Tous vos pokémons sont ici parce que quelque chose cloche chez eux ! Je vais faire mon possible pour arranger ça !"

Qui clochait ? Y'avait rien qui clochait chez nous ! Je me contente de 'choquer' les gens quand ils m'attrapent et se mettent à me tripoter ! J'AI VRAIMENT HORREUR DE QUAND ILS FONT CA SANS DEMANDER AVANT ! genre qu'y disent "Ooh c'est trop mignon!" ou "Viens là petit Pikachu!" et me ramassent souvent sans rien connaître aux Pikachus et me tripatouillent à rebrousse-poil ! Ben du coup, je les 'choque' pour leur apprendre ! Je le fais même aux enfants. C'est eux les pires. Les dresseurs en revanche sont gentils ! Ils me caressent TOUJOURS dans le sens du poil et me demandent si je veux bien qu'ils me prennent. Des gens bien, ceux-là. J'aimerais être un des leurs…

"Et celui-ci..." dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant Raichu, "Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ?"

"Ben..." dit son propriétaire. C'était un garçon d'environ 12 ans à mon avis. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts et faisait une taille normale pour son âge, "Elle est vraiment timide avec les gens. Dès que je l'emènes dans un endroit où y'a du monde, elle refuse d'y aller. Elle a vraiment peur des autres gens. Elle refuse d'aller aillerus qu'à la maison, avec d'autres personnes que notre famille."

Raichu se cacha derrière la jambe de son maître et regarda Mlle Kellkin. Je peux vous dire qu'elle tremblait.

"Bien, nous sommes là pour arranger ça !" Elle se pencha sur pour Raichu pour la caresser, laquelle s'accrocha fermement à la jambe de son propriétaire et ferma les yeux comme il attendait qu'on la tue ou quelque chose de ce genre.

"Hm..." dit Mlle Kellkin d'un ton étonné, "On va la ramener à la normale en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire!"

"Et celui-là?" Elle s'arrêta devant moi. Ma maîtresse raconta tout. "On va arranger ça !" Elle se pencha vers moi et m'attrapa. Je la 'choquai'. Après tout, elle n'avait pas demandé. "Ca ne va pas mmmaaaarrrcheeeeer !" dit-elle d'une voix stridente.

Je jetais un regard à ses mains et vis qu'elle portait des gants en caoutchouc.

"Je vois ce que vous voulez dire Nicole !" dit-elle, "Bien ! C'est l'heure de la classe ! Et ! si vous vous conduisez bien, je vous donne une gâterie !"

Il commencèrent par le Caninos. Ils lui disaient "stop" et "assis". Je m'ennuyais ferme et m'endormis. Quand je me réveillais je vis la prof qui regardait mon visage.

"Et puis-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?" questionna-t-elle.

Le Pichu rit. J'y étais en plein dedans.

"Nicole, si vous acceptiez d'enlever la laisse de votre pokémon ?" dit Mlle Kellkin.

J'aurais prédit à ce moment que Nicole ne la laisserait pas me prendre. Je crois que je me suis trompé.

Elle ôta ma laisse et dit, "Et voilà."

J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle me fasse ça ! Ma maîtresse ! De tout le monde possible ! Elle me tendit à la prof et me mit avec quelqu'un d'autre. La personne au Bulbizarre.

"Là, tu vas rester ici avec cette personne et que je te donnerai quelque chose de bon. Et, Mme Ryan, libre à vous de le câliner autant que vous le voulez" dit-elle.

J'ai VRAIMENT eu envie de la 'choquer' ! Je lui jetai un regard. C'était une fille ordinaire. Rien de terrible.

"Ooh. T'es trop mignon !" me dit-elle d'une voix mignonne, "J'espère que ça t'embête pas si je te chouchoute !"

Et là, elle s'est mise à me caresser. Je crois que des étincelles sortaient de mes joues quand son Bulbizarre me dit,

"FAIS PAS CA ! Elle a dit que si tu te comportais bien t'aurais quelques chose de bon !"

"Comme quoi ?" demandais-je.

"Je sais pas. Mais, ceux qui attendent reçoivent des trucs bien !" répondit-il.

Donc, je suivis son conseil et me laissai faire. J'endurai chaque caresse qu'elle me fit. Même si elle le faisait à rebrousse-poil. Et puis je regardais l'entraînement de Raichu. Ma maîtresse tenait un paquet de Ketchup pour essayer de lui prouver qu'elle était son ami. Raichu le prit. Mais très lentement, mais se retira très rapidement juste après et retourna se cacher derrière son entraîneur. Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant une demi-heure. Peu à peu, Raichu commença à manger le Ketchup, plus près, de plus en plus près de ma maîtresse. Jusqu'à le faire juste devant elle ! Sans s'enfuir ! J'avais sous-estimé cette Mlle Kellkin !

Quoiqu'il en soit, au bout d'une demi-heure à rester assis bien tranquille à me faire tripoter, Mlle Kellkin vitn me voir et dit,

"Excellent Brian ! Tu ne l'as pas 'choquée' une seule fois !"

"Super !" dis-je d'une voix basse et sourde.

"Bien..." dit-elle, "Puisque tu as fait quelque chose correctement. Tu as droit à une friandise !" Elle mit la main à sa poche et en sortit... DES PAQUETS DE KETCHUP ! Ca valait bien la peine !

"Merci beaucoup !" lui dis-je en attrapant les paquets.

"J't'avais dit que ça valait le coup d'attendre !" dit le Bulbizarre. Je ne l'écoutais pas. J'étais trop occupé à ouvrir le paquet de Ketchup pour le manger.

"Je présume que tu veux retourner voir ta maîtresse maintenant ?" dit Mlle Kellkin.

J'acquiesçai. Elle m'attrapa et me ramena à ma maîtresse. Je regardai l'entraînement de reste des pokémons, c'était marrant à voir. Puis je mangeai tout mon Ketchup (j'en voudrais encore d'autres !). Au bout d'un moment, le Caninos me fit passer une note.

"C'est pour toi !" aboya-t-il joyeusement, "De la part du Raichu là-bas !"

"Merci." Dis-je au Caninos. Je regardai la Raichu qui essayait de me dire d'ouvrir la note. Elle disait :

* * *

Rai Raichu 

Rai Ri chu ri ri raichu. Ri ri rai raichu :-(. Rai raichu chu! Ri, ri raichu chu rai ri rai raichu ri rai. raichu, ri ri chu raichu!

* * *

Comme je ne sais pas si vous comprenez, voilà ce que ça veut dire :

* * *

Cher Pikachu 

Merci de m'avoir complimentée sur ma fourrure. J'ai horreur d'être une Raichu :-( mais j'aime les Pikachus ! Hé bien, je vais parfois à un étang près de chez toi, on pourrait se voir !

* * *

Je souris à la Raichu. Pour une raison ou une autre, elle rougit. Après encore 2 autres HEURES d'entraînement pour moi et les autres pokémons ce fut enfin fini. 

"Très bien messieurs-dames ! Entraînez-vous bien avec vos pokémons chez vous !" dit Mlle Kellkin alors que nous partions. J'ai vraiment eu envie de la 'choquer' avec un bon gros 10,000 volts juste là comme ça. Mais bon, nous partîmes.

Nous remontâmes et franchîmes la porte et j'ai enfin un aperçu de la lumière du jour pas vue depuis 3 heures. J'étais en train de marcher vers la voiture quand je vis Raichu. J'avais promis d'aller la voir après le cours ! Je me mis à tirer sur la laisse aussi fort que je pouvais pour me rapprocher d'elle.

"Hé ?Qu'est-ce que tu veux Brian ?" demanda Nicole.

Je lui montrai Raichu.

"Tu veux voir ton ami ?" dit-elle.

Je hochai la tête. Et essayai de défaire ma laisse.

"Hum... T'as pas faim là ?" demanda-t-elle encore.

Je ne répondais pas. Je continais à tirer sur la laisse (lease).

"Bon très bien..." Elle s'approcha de Raichu et son maître. Elle parla avec l'humain, et je parlai avec Raichu.

"'Lut." dit Raichu d'un ton bas et mignon. Et aussitôt elle se mit à rougir plus fort qu'un Magmar.

"Salut." Dis-je à Raichu, "Hum... Ca t'embête i je te pose une question personnelle ?"

"Une quoi !" demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Sa réponse me frappa comme une coup de botte derrière la tête. Comme elle avait été un pokémon toute sa vie, elle ne comprenait sans doute pas les mots compliqués. Alors, j'essayai de reformuler ma question, "Je peux te poser une question à propos de ta vie ?" demandai-je en espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

"Bien sûr. Vas-y !" répondit-elle.

"Pourquoi as-tu tellement peur des humains ? Je veux dire, moi je les 'choque' !" dis-je.

"Ben... Ils sont tellement grands... et forts... ils peuvent facilement m'attraper et me balancer comme un ballon de foot' ! Et puis... ben... non, rien. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?" dit-elle.

"Ben... mon problème, c'est exactement l'inverse..." elle me coupa.

"Invquoi ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix confuse.

"Ben..." dis-je nerveusement, "Genre j'attaque les gens un peu trop. Je les 'choque' s'ils me traitent comme un bébé tu vois..."

"Oh. Je vois rien de mal à se faire caresser ! J'aime beaucoup ça en fait !" dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

"Oh!" oubliant rude I was, "Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Brian."

"Moi Raichu! Je crois que c'est mon nom. C'est ce que mon rairi dit tout le temps !"

Juste en entendant ça, je pouvais dite que je savais beaucoup plus de choses que cette Raichu ...

"OH! J'oubliais quelque chose !" elle s'approcha de moi et posa sa joue contre la mienne.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? je ne voulais pas demander, sentant que ça m'embarrasserait beaucoup de le faire. Puis, j'entendis nos propriétaires discuter.

"Y font quoi ?" demanda mon entraîneuse.

"Ca ? Oh. C'est juste comme ça que les Pichus, Pikachus et Raichus se saluent. Ils échangent des petits chocs électriques par leurs joues. Comme une poignée de mains pour nous tu vois." expliqua le "rairi" ou propriétaire de Raichu.

Du coup, je lui donnais de petits chocs et elle fit de même pour moi. Plutôt zarbi. Mais eux doivent bien penser la même chose de nous quand on se sert la main.

"Bon ben..." lui dis-je après notre échange d'étincelles, "J'ai reçu la note que tu m'as fait passer."

"Vraiment !" dit-elle d'une voix excitée, "Alors je peux te voir près du lac quand la grosse boule jaune se couche ?"

"Ouais sûr !" répondis-je.

"Bon..." dit ma maîtresse au propriétaire de Raichu, "Merci de m'avoir expliqué pour ton pokémon!"

"Ouais !" lui répondit-il, "Merci pour ce que tu m'as dit du tien !"

"Promets-moi de me retrouver à l'étang !" lança Raichu.

"Promis !" lui criai-je en retour alors que je m'éloignai.

"hé bien Brian." dit Nicole, "Comme... deuxième... gâterie pour ton premier jour d'école… qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on t'achetait des fraises et que je te laisse t'asseoir sur mes genoux pour la route du retour ?"

Je secouai la tête et dit, "Oui !" Elle rit. Je crois que ça devait être à cause de ma voix.

0000000000

_N/T héhé, j'y crois pas, je fais mon boulot très sérieusement et j'ai carrément été cherché les équivalents des noms en anglais et en français dans un pokédex bilingue !  
sinon SVP j'ai besoin d'aide : je ne sais pas comment dire, quand un Pikachu envoie un choc électrique à quelque chose ou quelqu'un, balance un 'fatal foudre' ou ce genre d'attaques, comment exactement traduire le verbe 'to shock'. Je me suis contentée de 'choquer' entre guillemets, mais je trouve ça un peu curieux : est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une meilleure idée ?  
_


End file.
